1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a transfer belt driving control method and transfer belt driving control apparatus for color registration correction, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to control a driving speed of a transfer belt when color registration correction is performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an electro-photographic printer to which a conventional color registration correction method is applied.
In general, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the electro-photographic printer such as a color laser printer includes four image forming units 100, 102, 104, and 106 respectively corresponding to four colors such as black (K), yellow (Y), magenta (M), and cyan (C), a sensor unit 110 for performing registration, and a transfer belt 120. The four image forming units 100, 102, 104, and 106 form patterns for color registration correction on the transfer belt 120, the sensor unit 110 senses the patterns formed on the transfer belt 120, and color registration correction is performed on the basis of the sensed patterns. The color registration correction requires a process to drive the transfer belt 120. Conventionally, when the transfer belt 120 is driven at a normal speed according to the process, there occurs a problem that a much longer time is taken to completely perform the color registration correction. On the other hand, if the transfer belt 120 is driven at a faster speed than the normal speed, an error occurs when the patterns are formed and then are sensed, and thus a problem is caused in that the color registration correction may not be accurately performed.